Discovering Feelings
by the-supernatural-way
Summary: Gwaine and Merlin discover their true feelings. Merlin/Gwaine. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

First fanfiction! Thanks for reading.

Slash: Merlin/Gwaine

Merlin had just finished Arthur's service for the day when he felt a very muscular arm snake around his waist and drag him into the nearest alcove. He was spun around to meet his snatcher, only to see the two, familiar brown eyes of Sir Gwaine.

"Merlin."

"Gwaine." Merlin breathed out when he realized just how close he was to Gwaine, he could feel his warm, ale smelling breath on his face. "What's that about then?"

Gwaine smiled, not his usual smug grin, more like a nervous smile, which Merlin had never seen on the man before. "I...uh...I have to tell you something Merlin and I'm not quite sure how you'll take it." Gone was the over-confident, burly knight and left was a nervous looking man about to spill a secret he has kept to his heart since he first realized what it meant.

"What is it Gwaine? You know you can tell me anything."

Gwaine took a deep breath and just went for it, it was now or never. Gwaine closed the small gap between himself and Merlin and lightly pressed his lips to the others. It was quick and chaste, Gwaine drew back to see what expression covered Merlin's face. It was confusion.

"Look Merlin, I'm sorry, but I couldn't hide my feelings any longer. I needed you to know because I've felt this way since I woke up in your room after the first time we met, but Merlin if-" Gwaine was cut off mid-rant by warm, pink lips on his. Merlin was kissing him. _Merlin was kissing him! _Gwaine was too stunned for a moment to do anything but once he snapped out of it he swiped his tongue on Merlin's lower lip, asking permission to enter. Once granted, it was all teeth clacking and tongues fighting for dominance. Merlin's hand found it's way to the back of Gwaine's neck, the other clenched the tunic at his chest. Gwaine's hands were rested on Merlin's hips. Their chests were almost touching, Merlin's leg found its way in between Gwaine's thighs. When the need for oxygen became to important, the pair broke apart and stared into each others eyes.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long, long time." Merlin panted, out of breath.

"Really?"

"Really, I never knew you felt the same Gwaine, if i did I would have done that years ago."

"So would've I. I never thought you would like me in that way, I thought I was just the friend that got drunk and told long stories that bored everyone." Gwaine somewhat ranted, nerves still bundling.

"No, never Gwaine. I... I have never thought of you like that. I love your quirks," Merlin paused. "After you helped Arthur and I in that tavern, I could feel something there. But... I always thought you'd see the clumsy, bumbling, idiotic servant of the Prince." Merlin's eyes darted to the ground.

Gwaine put his hand under Merlin's chin and tilted it upward so they could look each other in the eye. "No Merlin. Don't you ever think that, I love you." Gwaine had to pause, he couldn't believe he had just blurted that out! They had just kissed and now he's saying he loves Merlin. Gwaine knew it was true but he didn't want to scare Merlin off.

"I love you too Gwaine." Merlin whispered and once again closed the short distance between the two. This kiss was slower, both participants spilling their hearts into each other, relief flooding through Gwaine at Merlin's confession. Once they broke apart, they fell into each others arms. They stayed in the hug for a little while and when they finished, both had tears in their eyes. Gwaine's hand slipped down into Merlin's warm one and he whispered three words into Merlin's right ear.

"Let's go, love."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Warnings: Merlin/Gwaine, has references to other characters, Reveal.

* * *

Gwaine's hand felt warm in Merlin's as he led them down the corridor. They weren't going anywhere specific, just wandering, but Merlin's thoughts wouldn't leave him alone.

_I need to tell him. But what if he hates me? Spits in my face and calls the guards, or worse, Arthur? Would he do that? But what if I don't tell him and he finds out later? He would most certainly be annoyed. Would our love end? Ugh, I just need to tell him. Do I tell him now?_

"Love, what's wrong?" Gwaine asked and Merlin snapped out of his thoughts.

"Er...it's nothing." Merlin replied, hoping he sounded convincing.

He didn't.

"Merlin, what is it? You can tell me." Gwaine stopped walking and put his hands lightly on Merlin's waist.

Merlin looked up at his loves eyes and just couldn't say no. "Can... can we talk in private?" Nerves grew inside Merlin.

"Of course." Gwaine started walking again, his right arm still around Merlin's waist. They arrived at Gwaine's chambers within minutes and once inside, Gwaine locked the door and spun around to face the now pacing Merlin.

"Merlin?" Gwaine spoke quietly but it was enough to make Merlin jump. He took a breath to calm himself. He had to tell him, he had had enough lying. Whatever the outcome, he had to tell someone. Merlin just hoped that Gwaine would still love him after he knew. _Here goes _Merlin thought as he turned to face Gwaine. With his left palm out he whispered _Forbearnan.  
_A small flame appered in the palm of Merlin's hand. Merlin looked up to see the expression on Gwaine's face. What he saw surprised him, to say the least. He saw calm, love and a little bit of awe. Then Gwaine smiled, which turned to a grin and he stepped forward to capture Merlin in his arms. Merlin returned the hug and buried his head in the crook of Gwaine's neck.

"You're not mad?" Merlin whispered trying hard not to cry.

"What! No, of course not. I always knew their was something special about you. Guess I was right, eh? I thought it was just my love but, no. Why didn't I guess? Now I think about it, it makes sense. Something odd always happens when we are in danger, falling branches, stuff like that. But that's you, isn't it?" At Merlin's nod, Gwaine continued. "I thought it was just good luck but... thank you."

Merlin lifted his head from Gwaine's neck. "What?"

"I said, thank you." Gwaine stated, putting his arms back on their comfortable place at Merlin's hips.

At this, Merlin broke down, tears flooded from his eyes and he turned his head to the floor so Gwaine couldn't see him so weak and vulnerable. He rarely showed tears, only if something sad happened, like Will, Freya and Balinor, but these tears were not sad, they were _relief_. Pure relief that someone excepts him for who he is, what he is. Sure, Gaius and Lancelot both have but it's not the same, he doesn't love them the same way he loves Gwaine, and with the knowledge that his love accepts him is to much and he cries.

"No-one ever says thank you, huh? Well I'm gonna say it for them. Thank you," he kisses away a tear on Merlin's left cheek "thank you," then the right "thank you, thank you" he kisses both eyes "thank you." and lastly he kisses Merlins small nose.

"No Gwaine, thank you." And with that, Merlin kisses Gwaine's lips, showing and sharing every emotion he feels at the time. Relief, gratitude and love being the main three. When they need air, Merlin sobbed into Gwaine's shoulder.

"Why are you upset?" Gwaine asked, clearly confused at the change of moods.

"I'm not upset, I'm relieved. I'm so happy you have no idea. To know that you trust me and accept me is the best feeling in the world." Merlin finished with a smile on his face.

"So...those are tears of joy?"

Merlin laughed. " Yes you idiot. And its all your fault." Both kissed again until something changed in the room. The atmosphere went from soppy romantic to... passion. An odd feeling for Merlin.

"What will be my punishment?" Gwaine's husky voice broke through their now somewhat messy, needing kisses.

Merlin smiled into the kisses. "Just you wait."

With that, Gwaine led them over to the bed to receive his 'punishment'.

* * *

That's it, unless I come up with more! Sorry, not a great ending but, eh.

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin :-(


End file.
